


Pet

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: At the request of MsAether, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Tattoo!lock, Who decided she needed tattoolock porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blatant tattoo!lock bondage porn, with top!John and Bottom!Sherlock written for Kami (MsAether), at her request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msaether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaether/gifts).



> So....sitting at a table with the lovely Kami, I brought up the fact that I could write bondage tattoolock porn for her, and then she asked for it to happen, so it did. So, YAY CON PORN. <3

  
  


 

 

 

Red.  Perfection.  Red cotton ropes, there would not be a problem with stretching.  Slim wrists tied together at the small of his back, his shoulder muscles thrown into obvious display.  His head was bowed, long curls falling over sharp cheekbones.   “Well, well, well.  Waiting for me to come home pet?”

 

Silence answered him.  Perfect.  He had learned from their last session.  “Oh very well done.  Are you looking to be rewarded for excellent behavior?”  John walked closer, licking his lips as he stared at Sherlock.  

 

No response.  Again.  Excellent.  “Oh pet.  You have learned, haven’t you?”  John reached out to trail his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.  “I am impressed that you have managed to tie yourself up like this.  Perhaps I will reward you.  Would you like that?  Answer me, pet.”  

 

“Yes, sir.”  

 

John chuckled.  “Well done.  I suppose that you do deserve a reward.”  He stripped off his jumper and shirt, followed swiftly by his jeans.  Kicking them off his feet, he stepped closer to Sherlock, his dick tenting his boxers.  “Go to work pet.”  

 

In a moment, Sherlock had the band of his boxers between his teeth and was tugging them down.  “I have trained you well.”  John let his fingers drop into Sherlock’s hair again, combing through the thick curls.  “You may touch me however you like, with your mouth only.”  

 

In an instant, Sherlock’s tongue was tracing the gun at his hip.  John gave a low chuckle.  “You do seem to enjoy that spot, so very much.  Shall I allow you to mark me?”  

 

John could feel the abrupt sound that was cut off in Sherlock’s throat as he responded.  He stayed, frozen in place, afraid to respond.  He was perfect.  “Such a good pet for me.  Go ahead.  I suppose I can allow it this once.  You have been very good.”  

 

Sherlock’s tongue traced the outline of the trigger then sealed his lips around it, sucking hard and nibbling at the skin.  When he pulled his mouth away, there was a dark purple mark forming.  

 

John dropped his hand and rubbed his thumb along the mark.  “Well done pet.  This will surely last a few days at least.”  

 

He waited, watching as Sherlock bowed his head all over again, dropping into a standard submissive pose.  “I suppose that you would like the rest of your reward now.”  John walked over to his armchair and allowed himself to fall into it.  “Come here, pet.”  He ordered.  

 

Sherlock scrambled to fit into his lap, straddling him while the ropes restricted his movements.  He raised his chin enough to meet John’s eyes, staying frozen in place.  

 

“You are beautiful like this, pet.  Bound, enjoying yourself, wishing for a reward.  Tell me you deserve this reward, pet.  Tell me why.”  John said, allowing his hand to trail up Sherlock’s thigh, tracing the thick red, cotton ropes that held him in place.  When Sherlock did not immediately respond, John traced the outline of ‘Veritas’ across his stomach.  The action prompted an immediate response.

 

“I have been good, sir.  I have obeyed the rules, and done as you asked.  I wish to pleasure you sir.”  

 

John hummed and let his hand drift further along the ropes, up to Sherlock’s cock, taking it in a loose hold.  He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to where the honeycomb tattoo started on his neck.  John licked along the thin lines, tracing them down and around the ropes, biting here and there to make his pet jump.  “How would you like to pleasure me, pet?  Show me.  How would you pleasure me?”  

 

John gave a groan as Sherlock flexed his thighs and rocked forward.  “That’s it, pet.  That’s it.  Show me how much you want.  How much you want to be rewarded.”  

 

It took two needy thrusts for John to decide his pet truly was desperate. A smirk curled his lips and he tightened his hand around Sherlock’s cock.  “Beautiful pet.  I want you to come just like this for me, can you do that?  I want to see you.”  

 

John watched as Sherlock continued to move eagerly, pushing up and into his hand.  After each thrust, he tightened his hand and watched as Sherlock cried out.  The ropes holding him in place strained, his tattoos a tempting picture as he flexed and attempted to move quicker.  “That’s it.  Keep going my pet.  You are close, aren’t you?  Answer me.”  

 

“Y-yes sir.”  Sherlock stared down at John.  “Please, sir.”  

 

“Oh, what pretty begging for me.  You’ve been such a good pet, Sherlock.  You may come when you are ready.”  

 

It did not take long for Sherlock.  Three hard thrusts later, he came, exploding over his stomach and the ropes holding him in place.  John hummed, pulling his hand away as he watched his pet slump, languorous pleasure washing over him.  “Well done, pet.  Now, you know what you have to do.”  

 

Sherlock nodded and took a few deep breaths before sliding off of John’s lap, kneeling on the floor in front of John.  “Yes, sir.”  

 

“Then get to work.”  

 

In a second, Sherlock’s lips were sealed around his cock, sucking hard and desperately.  “Ah, yes, that’s it.  Very enthusiastic of you, pet.”  John let his hand drop to Sherlock’s curls, tugging him closer and pushing him to take him deeper.  “Beautiful pet, taking me in so deep.  Will you swallow?”  

 

John watched Sherlock’s shoulders flex as he made an aborted move to reach for him.  “Yes, I’m sure you want to be touching -your- spot, don’t you?”  John looked down at the mark on his hip and smirked.  He gave a hard tug on Sherlock’s hair.  “Finish your job first pet.  And swallow.  That’s an order.”  

 

John savored the loud moan around his cock as he bent his head forward and took him in all the way to the root.  “Ah, perfect, that’s it.”  He rocked his hips as Sherlock’s throat flexed around the head of his cock, taking him in as deep.  

 

His pet sucked harder, tongue teasing along the underside of his cock.  John gave a slow tug to Sherlock’s hair, warning him.  Another two thrusts into that hot mouth and he came, his hips snapping forward to press deeper into Sherlock’s throat.  Perfect pet that he was, he swallowed and did not pull away until John was finished.  

 

John pulled Sherlock away gently by his hair and traced a thumb over his swollen lower lip.  “Beautiful pet.”  Then he smiled, watching as Sherlock shivered.  John climbed out of the chair and walked behind Sherlock, untying his wrists, starting to massage them gently.  

 

“You did so well Sherlock.”  John said, slowly undoing the simple knots Sherlock had used to restrict himself.  “So well.”  When the last of the red rope fell away, John smiled.  “Go climb into bed.  I will make us tea and I will massage your shoulders.”  

 

He watched Sherlock nod and stand up, those bright eyes glittering at him before he turned away to walk towards his room.  “Oh, and Sherlock?”  John smiled when Sherlock froze mid-stride.  “I loved my surprise.”  John watched the last of the visible tension drain out of Sherlock and he continued to the room.  Perfect.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
